Only A Little Further
by RonniekinzLuvr
Summary: Takes place after HBP..SPOILERS! Harry,Ron & hermione's hunt for the horcruxes.But what adventures will they find? Will they return to hogwarts? HG & RH!Romance,Humor and Action! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This is practically my first story. Sorry, its short, but i update fast so if i get reviews itll be longer. This is justthe begining after it become more harry ginny and ron and hermione! Please review!

**Only A Little Further**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry?" Aunt Petunia's voice came through Harry's bedroom door at Number 4 Privet Drive. "Err... Yes?" Harry answered, wondering what on _earth_ had happened now. Aunt Petunia was talking to him sounding scared. She was being polite and seemed so concerned. "I need... To talk to you. Please open the door." Harry walked up to the door and pulled it open. Aunt Petunia's face was sweaty and full of fear. Harry gestured to his bed and Aunt Petunia walked there and sat down. Harry's Bedroom looked quite clean this time. He had not fully unpacked knowing he would be leaving in a few days to search for the rest of the horcruxes.

"Is – is – is true?" Aunt Petunia whispered. "Is Albus Dumbledore really gone?" Harry stared at her. Why was she so concerned? It's not like he meant anything to her! Yet, Harry just nodded. "Did … He kill him? The one that killed your parents? Lord Voldything?" Harry was still in disbelief. Aunt Petunia came to talk to him about Dumbledore? "No. It was done on his orders." "But.. But, isn't the world in danger now? That lord guy… Dumbledore's the only one he ever feared! Harry had never seen his aunt like this! How did she know about Dumbledore being the only one Voldemort feared? "How do you know?" Harry voiced his thoughts. "I heard James and Lily talking." She said simply. "You … You said there names!" Harry stuttered. "Well, she was my sister, wasn't she?" Aunt Petunia gave a feeble smile. "Yes…" was all Harry could say. "Harry, you hunt him down. Do what Dumbledore told you to do! That… Voldyguy is the reason you have no good family left behind! You have us but we aren't any good. We severely mistreated you, and I am very sorry! I truly am ashamed. If Lily had to raise Dudley – I'm sure she would have done better. I realized this when Dumbledore came here last summer. At first I didn't understand… Us? Mistreat Dudley? Well, we didn't. But he has become spoiled. A bully. Good for nothing. All those times we thought he was at a tea party he was out drinking, smoking, vandalizing and throwing rocks at people. But you, you aren't like that! May happiness and safety follow you wherever you go after this Harry. Just don't forget, I'm sorry! You deserve much better than us for you are pure of both mind and heart. Have a happy life Harry! And with that, Aunt Petunia and Harry hugged for the first time ever.

* * *

"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted him at The Burrow. Harry had left the Number 4 Privet Drive for the very last time. He was at The Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Or should he say Phlegm? Anyways, the wedding would be in 2 weeks time and the Weasley household was BUSY! Decorations were being but up! Major cleaning was going on! Harry saw Ron working on a spell to put up extra rooms for all the guests coming. Even though The Burrow was now a magnificent white marble mansion. Ron, Fred and George had done it. They wanted their parents to be happy and now… The Weasleys had 2 house-elves.

One was Dobby, he left Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, and he said he didn't feel right at Hogwarts without Dumbledore. So he decided to wok at The Burrow. Well, he didn't _decide. _He wanted Harry to be his new master but Harry insisted that he didn't need Dobby and the Wealseys did. But Dobby was just as happy to go to the Weasleys. He had taken his now sister with him, Winky. The other house-elf? Nope not Kreacher. But Dobby's girlfriend – Chestnut! They all were very happy working at the Burrow.

"So, how were the Muggles this time?" Hermione asked her and Ron's usual after the summer question. "Must've been happy, you last stay with them." "They were fine. Aunt Petunia had a talk with me. Said she's sorry for mistreating me and Voldemorts the reason I have no good family left behind so I should do what Dumbledore wants me to do and kill him. Now it's even _more _important, Hermione! _Aunt Petunia_ wants me to do it. I've got to! I know I can! But I'm going to need yours and Ron's help, promise me, you'll help me no matter what?"

A/N: It is short ... but i swear it will become longer if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know i said I update fast, but since alot of people werent really reading this ... or maybe they are but not reviewing please please please please pleeeeeeeeeease review - it would mean ALOT to me :( But yea, thanks to:

Milygo- I took your advise and seperated the dialogue...thanks! 

Islandsdreams- thanks!

Laladoink - even if you didnt really like it atleast you reviewed! I know the whole petunia thing was Sappy... but i just wanted to show that Dumbledore dying, Voldemort coming back is VERYYYYYYY affecting... also i think Petunia might just apologize to Harry...

I know my story isnt all that in these first few chapters but i promise you, it will get better... Also i realized i forgot the disclaimer so here it goes:

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think im JK Rowling? No...i wish i was though...Shes richer than the queen...anyways, since im not... i dont own Harry Potter (unfortunate for me!) This is just a fanfiction im writing and hopefully people will like it!

**Only A Little Further**

**Chapter 2**

"Harry! How _could _you?" Ron said suddenly from behind them. Harry turned and saw Ron Weasley, His best friend. As usual, Ron had grown taller…His hair as red as ever and dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Hey Ron! How could I what?" Harry asked.

"How could you ask if we will always be there for you? You know we will! Always and forever. Don't worry, we'll help you! No matter what! And as for you having "no good family left behind," you have no blood family left behind besides the … umm … Dursleys. But you have us! Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, I and I suppose Fleur too… Anyways, what I mean is you're like my brother so don't you go saying you have no good family left behind! Got it?" Ron said loyally. "I'll even make the Unbreakable Vow if you want me too!" He added.

Harry smiled. "No, no. I know you will. But, it doesn't hurt to just make sure or something… I just … want to know that there's still "the power the Dark Lord knows not" happening." He laughed at the end.

"Oh, alright. I just thought you'd gone mad our something actually asking us that… And you will always have "the power the dark lord knows not" Its not going to vanish or anything. Anyways, come on. Let's go to your room. We got you a permanent room in the new and improved Burrow." Ron grinned and led Harry to his room.

"Ron… you didn't need to get me a room you know…" Harry began. "Nonsense! We got Hermione one too. This is it. He stopped at a large white door with the name Harry Potter on it. Go ahead. Open the door." Ron said excitedly.

Harry pulled open the door. It was AMAZING. No literally, amazing! The walls were scarlet with gold bordering. His bed was a four-poster bed just like at his dorm at Hogwarts. The curtains and the bed spread were gold. There was a snitch zooming around and there was a small glass table with a red sofa with broomstick shaped pillows. The carpeting was red and the furniture was mahogany. There was even a stand for his Firebolt. But what Harry liked best was the wall with double the bordering. It was called "Family and Friends". There he saw magical portraits of Ron , Hermione, All the Weasleys including Fleur, Professors McGonnagoll, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and…James and Lily Potter.

"You – Where – How?" Harry said not making any sense at all. But Ron and Hermione understood him. "We enlarged a picture Remus had."  
"Thanks for the portraits but… the room… you didn't have to! But thanks, this means a lot to me." Harry thanked them.

"Don't thank us, Harry, It was all Ginny." Ron said and at that very moment Ginny came through the doorway.

"Hey Harry!" She hugged him. "Do you like your room?" She smirked. "Ginny!" He hugged her back "I love it! But, honestly, you didn't need to…" "Pssh…Of course I needed too…" Waving her hand.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered suddenly. The first things she had spoken since Harry asked her to promise him she would be there. "Yeah Hermione?" "That…prophecy…who…predicted…who…was…the…seer?" Harry sighed. "Trenewally…" (sp?) "I thought it was her… the prophecy had her initials…So she's not a fraud…" Hermione said. "Umm…Hermione? Why does it matter?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time… "Because, I heard your mom and dad talking, they said she's disappeared. I think Voldemort kidnapped her because she was the seer and might try to find the prophecy. It didn't say how to well hurt or defeat you or anything he needs did it?"

"No it didn't…But it wont matter because Trenewally wont remember it, will she? Because after she made the prediction in our 3 year she couldn't remember it." Harry answered but he started to wonder if Voldemort got the prophecy would it help him."

"Oh alright then. Lets go down and meet everyone else…" Hermione said more cheerful than before. "Yeah, let's go Harry." Ron said snapping Harry out of his trance. "C'mon!" Ginny said practically dragging Harry out of his new bedroom. Ron and Hermione followed.

* * *

"Harry! How wonderful to see you again! I take it you've seen your new room?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her facing shining with happiness. "Hi Mrs. Weasley. Its wonderful to see you too and yes, I have seen my new room! Thanks." He replied. "Oh Harry! We have so much space in our new home that Ron, Fred and George charmed, It would be rude and cruel not to give you and Hermione one! Besides, your like my son, you have no where else to go and you will stay here until you go on that little…hunt Ron, Hermione and Ginny told me about. " Mrs. Wealsey said pulling Harry into a hug.

"Thanks." Was all he could say. Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Anyways, enough of this depressing talk" Mrs. Weasley said. "We should be happy Harry's here seeing as he will be leaving. It is weird but I do approve of what you, Ron and Hermione are going to do. It's what Dumbledore would have wanted" Mrs. Weasley finished choking on 'Dumbledore'. "Lets go tell the others you're here" (Harry had taken the knight bus to The Burrow – Poor him!)

* * *

"Ginny – I'm sorry about what I said at –" Harry gulped, "Dumbledore's funeral. I've realized that I should hold those near and dear to me close and not push them away, I just don't want to hurt you Ginny."

Harry and Ginny were talking in Ginny room. Harry had just met Fred, George, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Dobby, Winky and Chesnut. Everybody else was at work. Then the were climbing up the stairs to Ron's room and Hermione muttered something about giving Harry and Ginny some 'alone time' and rushed off to Ron's room telling Harry and Ginny to go to Ginny's.

"Harry, I know, it's ok! So you are still going to be 'involved' with me as you say, right? Even if it is for a while before you go … you know. You probably wont come back to Hogwarts even if it does reopen, there's a debate kind of thing about that next week, deciding if Hogwarts should open."

"No it's not ok! I hurt you, I'm sorry! I … shouldn't have said that…because that's what Voldemort wants me to do, doesn't he? Me to push everyone away and become all lonely and … never mind, you get my point don't you? So, I want to spend as much time with you, being alone is depressing." Harry added. "No, I wont come to Hogwarts even if it opens but I hope it does so that's why I am going to go to the debate thing next week."

"I knew you would say that Harry, but you don't have to apologize. Voldemort does want you to become all lonely so he can kill you, yes. So, don't. As for the Hogwarts thing … we're all going to the debate or at least Dad says so." With that, Harry and Ginny kissed.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said when the broke apart. "For what?" Ginny asked puzzled. "For not saying I'm the biggest prat (besides Malfoy) ever."  
"Har-ee!" Ginny said laughingly. "You know… I think Ron and Hermione fancy each other. Have you seen the looks on their faces every time their eyes meet? Summer before my fourth year, your fifth, they would always be talking in Ron's room and I honestly don't know what they were up to!

"You know… I think so too. After the Yule Ball I found Ron's miniature Krum figure arm under is pillow, he was definitely jealous. And last year, when Lavendar and Ron was going out, she was jealous. Plus, she confunded McLaggen at keeper try outs. They both definitely fancy each other but are to thick headed to realize...It confuses me how Hermione can be the smartest witch of our year and not realize…" They chuckled.

"Well, than its up to us." Ginny said with a mischevious look on her face.

"Up to us what?" this time Harry asked puzzled.

A/N: Its not much...it is short...and it will become much more Harry, Ron and Hermione hunting horcruxes...but first their at the new and improved burrow! I say again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT! BTW: this story isnt ALL sappy... just people are REALLY affected by everything...in my story ofcourse D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hopefully its easier to read!

Thanks to my two reviewers: Milygo and Islandsdreams

Thanks to Pyro-Kenesis-rulz for adding me on their favourites list!

Heres the chapter and remember: As much as i wish i owned Harry Potter...I dont (...

**Only A Little Further**

**Chapter Three **

_Meanwhile…  
In a dark circular room…  
_

"_My lord, I have great news for you today…excellent…"_

"_Really? Well…what is it?"_

"_I have discovered the prophecy, that Trenewally women…finally gave in."_

"_Ah…well Bella…tell me what the prophecy held…"_

"_Right…well…I wrote it down…this is what it said:_

'_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' **"  
_

"_The power the Dark Lord knows not? Hmm…what possible power does he have? From what Severus has told me his friends are much more talented that him…and then…either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…well…obviously I'm going to be the one living…who will be powerful enough to destroy me? But of course…he has the power I do not know of…what is that power? He has never shown much ability the few times I have come face to face with him…unfortunately his aunt did not do us any good…Bella…I would have expected better of you…you could have had her ask more useful questions when you put her under the imperious curse and sent her to talk to Potter…"_

"_My lord, I wanted to go slow…but then--" _

"Bella, Bella, Bella…What have you learned from me? Never go slow unless you need to. I am disappointed in you."

"_But…master…"_

"_I will give you another chance though…I have another mission for you."_

"_Thank you master…Anything…anything you wish, master." _

"_Find out everything about Harry Potter. What he did when he was at school. What he found out. Everything possible. Everything…"_

"_Of course, m'lord. But…why?"_

"_Why, Bella? He has the power I do not know of. How do you expect me to defeat him? You have to know your enemy before you defeat them. How do you think I got Severus to spy on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix? By finding out Dumbledore's weakness…love…ah…the fool…the Muggle loving fool…never mind him, he's gone now…If only we could use Severus to find out more about Harry Potter…but he's busy looking for the Malfoys…" _

"_I'll do it master, I – we don't need Snape"  
_

"_Yes…yes…of course…start from the boys second year…the year the Chamber of Secrets was reopened…"_

"_As you wish." _

_There was a loud 'pop' and Bellatrix Lestrange vanished._

**(A/N: Sorry to put a AN in the middle but I needed to clear this up…that was happening mean while to if you don't remember what was happening in the last chapter then here's a quick recap: **

_Recap: _

_  
"Well, than its up to us." Ginny said with a mischevious look on her face. _

"Up to us what?" this time Harry asked puzzled.

**Yup…that's it…once again sorry! On with the story…)**

"Harry? Are you alright? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm fine…I just had…a vision kind of thing about...Voldemort…after a long time…these didn't happen last year though…wonder why its happening now…But, I've got to tell you all something"

Harry looked around the room and all the Weasleys (except for Percy, including Fleur), Lupin, Tonks, Hermione and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle Delacour.

"Oh dear, these vision…alright Harry – lets hear the worst…"

"Well…it started off when Bellatrix Lestrange came to give Voldemort good news. She said that Trenewally has given her the prophecy…and…I don't know whether you all know what the prophecy says but it says 'neither can live while the other survives' so one of us has to finish the other off eventually…but Voldemort didn't know that and he found out. It also says 'I will have the power the Dark Lord knows not' and well, Dumbledore told me that, that power was love but Voldemort doesn't know and now he's set Bellatrix Lestrange to find out everything possible about me ever since my second year so he can find out that power and well 'defeat' me…" Harry said this all rather fast but everyone took in every single word.

"…Yes…we know of the prophecy…but –" Lupin started but Harry cut him off;

"There was more…my aunt…she was under the Imperious Curse to find out _something _but well…she couldn't cause Lestrange failed that mission and now she has this…and…Snape…he's looking for the Malfoys…so Draco Malfoy and Narscissa Malfoy have disappeared?"

"Yes, they have, but we thought the were in hiding with Voldemort…Your aunt was under the Imperious curse? Oh lord… we must send guard to well…take it off...but maybe Lestrange already has… as for the Prophecy thing and Voldemort finding out _your_ past…or well something of that sort…I don't think it can really do heavy damage…after all your _'power the Dark Lord knows not' _is love so it wont really matter because he cant take that away from you like you can with other powers…but finding out from your second year…that's when the chamber was reopened right? Well…that can cause problems but no matter…it can be easily covered up…only thing is we don't know _how _Lestrange is going to be finding out…you sure nothing was mentioned? I mean…its not a good thing your having these 'visions' but…" Lupin trailed off looking at the others, they nodded.

_What's going on? It probably some order thing they aren't telling us again… _Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry thought at the same time.

"Alright Harry, get some rest before dinner and then we'll talk more. Out everyone…" Mrs. Weasley finally said, looking a little peaky. Something was definatley going on…

After everyone exited Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle Delacour stayed behind.

"Oooh, Harry! Its _great _to see you again!" Gabrielle began.

"Gabby, Lit 'im 'ave some rrrest. Talk laterrr" Fleur throaty voice came up through the hallway.

Gabrielle left in a huff.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked as Gabrielle left.

"Fine…just…I never realized my aunt was under the Imperious Curse…no wonder she was being so emotional about the _wizarding world._ And then…find out what I did and everything … its like my life is some kind of book he wants to read…and my head hurts from that vision…or what ever you call them…" Harry said lightly.

"In that case we'll leave." Hermione said before Ron or Ginny could say anything, and dragged Ron out, she was just taking Ginny but Harry said he wanted to talk to her.

"Ginny…what were you saying?" Harry asked as the door closed.

"About those two…_we have to set them up._ I _know _that they fancy each other like mad but they wont do anything about it and its driving me NUTS. Honestly!

"Gin…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Something happened when Hermione went to visit Ron in the hospital wing but…I dunno what…"

A/N: Thats it..! Hopefully you like it and if you do..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Only A Little Further**

**Disclaimer: **If i really did own Harry Potter and Co. would I be writing "fan" fiction? I thought not!

**A/N:** Reviewer Responses at the bottom. Sorry this updates kind of late...I've been busy! Anyways, please review! I want to get to atleast 15 reviews with this chapter! Please? On with the fic...

_Recap:_

"_Gin…"_

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_Something happened when Hermione went to visit Ron in the hospital wing but…I dunno what…"_

* * *

"Really? Something between them? But…if something did…don't you think they would tell us?" 

"I don't know…maybe they didn't want to…or maybe it wasn't important…I don't think it that important or they would have told _one _of us wouldn't they?"

"I don't know either…But, Harry…did you notice _they _weren't telling you, me, Ron and Hermione something?"

"I did…but…Ginny…if you don't mind…I _really _do want some rest…no offense—"

"No, Harry, I understand…it's ok…I'll go talk to the rest…" She gave him a hug and left.

_I guess Remus' is right…he can't take my loving for anyone away…but he doesn't even know that the power is love… But…what did he say: 'Dumbledore the Muggle loving FOOL?' I'll show you fool...no fool could find out about the Horcruxes…_

With those thoughts Harry fell into a dreamless slumber

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah?"

"It's time for dinner…do y'wanna come and eat?"

"Yup, I'm coming."

Ron and Harry went down for dinner, which was a rather silent one. No one was talking much. At last, Harry finished eating Mrs.Weasley's good food, and went up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny to Ron's room.

"So…what've you been up to?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, we've been terribly busy…you know with the wedding and all…" Hermione answered.

"Yeah…So, what's going on between you and Ron?" Harry demanded, grinning slightly.

At this, Ron and Hermione both blushed, as deep as Ron's hair.

"Nothing" Hermione said.

"What d'you mean?" Ron said at the same time as Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both glanced at each other.

"Never mind…"

"O…K…" Ron and Hermione answered in unison.

"Any luck in finding out who R.A.B is Hermione?" Harry.

At this, Ron ruffled his hair.

"No, Harry. I've tried, I honestly have but I can't find anything…" Hermione whined.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry inquired for Ron had a dazed look on his face.

"I'm fine…I just…came up with a theory…" Ron said hesitantly.

"A theory?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…about R.A.B"

"What is it, Ron?" This time Harry asked.

"Well…the note said "Dark Lord" right? Well, Harry said only Death Eaters call him that, and, so he might have been a Death Eater right? Then I thought, R.A.B…what Death Eater have I heard of with almost those initials: Regulus Black, Harry. I don't know his middle name but it might have been with A… You still own Kreacher right? Just call him and ask him his Master Regulus' middle name. I remember seeing a locket in Grimmauld Place when we were cleaning…with that music box remember? We couldn't open it … maybe it's that one…I dunno…Also, I think you should ask Slughorn if he gave anybody else that memory."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny just stared at him.

"Ron? You came up with that all by yourself?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah…" Ron said looking down at his feet.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. "I didn't think of that. But I think that's a **_very _**good idea."

_That's it! It could be Regulus Black! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Kreacher?"

There was a small pop and there stood an ugly, filthy and reluctant house-elf.

"…master calls me into the house of blood traitors and mudbloods oh, what would Kreachers mistress say? What?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, what was Regulus Black's middle name?" Harry asked.

"Master Regulus' middle name?" Kreacher asked looking puzzled.

"That's what I asked didn't I?"

"Master Regulus' middle name was after his uncle. His name was Alphard. Regulus Alphard Black."

"That's all Kreacher. You can leave now."

"What are you all talking about? What does Regulus Black's middle name have to do with anything?" Ginny asked looking back and forth at them suspiciously.

Ron, Hermione and Harry froze. They had forgotten Ginny didn't know about the Horcruxes…

"Oh…" Hermione said.

"Umm…" Ron hesitated

"Gin…can me, Ron and Hermione talk _alone_ first?"

"Fine! Be that way!" Ginny huffed and closed the door behind her.

"Do we tell her?" Ron asked.

"You know…when we leave after Bill and Fleur's wedding – she is going to want to come with us…even if we do sneak out." Hermione pointed out.

"She will be safer with us Harry. You think when we leave and Voldemort finds out we aren't at Hogwarts he's just going to leave us alone? The first place he'll check is The Burrow." Ron said concerned.

Harry's heart sank. _They'll all be in danger because of me. We have to move them somewhere safer._

"I guess you're right. We'll tell her. She'll have to come with us. But we'll only tell her after I can get a pensive."

"A pensive?" Ron and Hermione repeated.

"There things you need to know and I can't just _tell _you…you have to see."

"But pensives are very rare I don't know where you can find one."

"I'll ask Remus."

"Okay – I'll go get Ginny" Ron said and left.

"Dumbledore dying really has had an effect on Ron." Hermione said after a while.

"I can tell. The theory? You didn't even think of that. But I can't ask Slughorn because he was drunk when he gave me that memory so I don't think he'll remember that I have it."

"Right. But I never thought Ron would come up with a theory like that. I guess he is smart he just slacks off."

"I know – he did get 7 owls."

"Yeah…do you really think it could be the locket we saw in Grimmauld Place?"

"It could be."

"So are you going to tell me?" Ginny came in followed by Ron.

"Not yet. I need a pensive." Harry responded

"Why?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"There things I need to show you and Ron and Hermione."

"Mm…Okay."

"Remus is back. He's downstairs." Ron told Harry. Harry nodded and left.

"Remus?"

"Hi Harry. Alright now?"

"Yes…I was wondering if you knew where to get a pensive?"

"Hmm…why do you need one?"

"Well…there things I need to show Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Ok…I don't know where you can get one. There really expensive… one or two stores might have them in Diagon Alley…I know only know 3 people who have them…" Remus faded off.

"I know 2…Snape and Dumbledore." Harry said. (He said 'snape' with DISGUST)

"Well I know one more. You're grandfather. James showed it to me once…its probably in the Potter Family Vault."

"Potter Family Vault?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, you get it when you turn 17 in 3 days."

"Oh…so I can use that pensive?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks for the help Moony – I meant Remus, sorry." Harry felt bad saying Remus' old nickname – the Marauders gave it to him. It would bring back old memories…and Harry knew that could me hard on Remus.

"It's ok. You can call me Moony or Remus. Whatever you like calling me – just not 'Professor Lupin' like Ginny, ok?" Remus said with a laugh.

"Ok." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry…you _are_ ok, right?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine now – honestly!" Harry said with no emotion.

"Ok. Just asking! We checked on you're Aunt and Uncle – their fine now."

"Great." Harry said again with no emotion.

"Harry…if you need anymore help. Just ask me ok?"

"Ok." Harry said feeling a little guilty now – though he didn't know why…

He left the kitchen saying good bye to Remus and wandered up to Ron's room…

* * *

**A/N:** How was this chapter? Was it good? Please review and tell me! Like i said, i want to try to get atleast 15 reviews for the story so far...atleast! Please? Thanks!

-RonniekinzLuvr


End file.
